Aynad
Aynad was a female human cleric of Brewmaster and an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Aynad is a wandering cleric of the Brewmaster and one of the Joined of Yotia. She assisted the Joined of Vesper in freeing the Penderghast family from the dungeons of Castle Finarte. Background Aynad's is the daughter of of a wealthy merchant from Sellingsburg. She grew up wealthy and spoiled by her indulgent father and in her teens fell into the worship of the Brewmaster, much to her family's chagrin. In 1151 Aynad's father ordered her to renounce her new religion and begin acting in an appropriate manner so that they could arrange a marriage that would help their family. To their shock, Aynad refused, renounced her family named and left Sellingsburg immediately. She spent the subsequent 8 years wandering the land praying to Brewmaster and drinking heavily. When she left home she had taken a great deal of gems that she has used to fund her life and drinking since then. The Joined of Yotia On the 22nd of Griffon, 1159 Aynad had been awakened from her hungover sleep with a brief flash of light and inexplicably in the estate of Nuqwell. While it was not unusual for her to awake without knowing where she was, she didn't usually wake up hundreds of miles from where she passed out or inexplicably linked to six other individuals as she did this time. They quickly assessed they were linked to one another and desired to figure out what could be done on the matter. Mantirandaubelle and Vigga Copperbrow suggested traveling to the Thorgain Kingdom to seek aid there but since Emeron City was far closer, at as good or superior magical resources and Walter Penderghast had a home there they made for the capital instead. The Joined arrived in Emeron two days later as the city was awash in riots and crackdowns in light of the explosion at Strade Hall that occurred when Yotia's Avatar was destroyed and exacerbated by the recent death of King Koris Woodbridge. They managed to reach the Penderghast home and Walter sent a message to Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood, both professors at the Emeron Wizard's College that he knew because his son Froderik was a student there. The professors examined the Joined, but advised they needed to further research their findings. While Walter and the Joined waited for the professor's findings, they were attacked in the Penderghast home by mysterious agents seeking them. The Joined escaped, thanks in part to the brave actions of Mantirandaubelle and also to a group of Raven's Eye agents sent by Trista Ravenlark at the request of the Great White Wizard Dillman. The joined escaped and were secretly installed in a safehouse by Sumnim. Unexpectedly, a short time later the City Watch arrested Walter's entire family, installing them in the dungeons of Castle Finarte. Trista made arrangements to smuggle the Joined of Yotia to the Thorgain Kingdom for their safety, but Walter refused to depart without his family and desired to free them immediately. Unfortunately many of the Joined of Yotia were commoners with minimal to no combat ability, and such a mission would be suicide. During the intervening weeks Aynad, miserable at being cooped up in Sumnim's safehouse, no matter how spacious or well adorned, spent her time drinking herself into various stupors and complaining about being unable to leave. Resolution to the problem came when the Joined of Vesper arrived in Emeron on the 22nd of Lion. Among the Joined of Vesper was Walter's son, Froderik, who was no less keen to free his family than Walter was. Better, the Joined of Vesper all had martial capability and had been working together as a team for months. The arrival of the Joined of Vesper also represented a solution to Aynad's boredom and she quickly accepted the advances of Raskin Daggermaw, entering into a brief affair with the half-orc. With the assistance of Trista and Dillman, they secured a through the sewers that would lead to the dungeons of Castle Finarte and had a layout of the cell block where the Penerghasts were being held. A strategy was put together, roles selected and a rescue planned. Aynad agreed to assist and ventured into the sewers with the rest of the would be rescuers. Jailbreak and Betrayal On the 25th of Lion, 1159 Aynad, along with Mantirandaubelle and Pherey accompanied the Joined of Vesper, into the dungeons of Castle Finarte through the sewers. Unfortunately the night of the 24th Joane, sneaked out of Sumnim's safehouse and went to the Crown, looking to turn in the Joined of Vesper, the rest of the Joined of Yotia, as well as those in the city who were helping them. She demanded a large reward for her efforts, as well as a way to be severed from Yotia and return to her life as normal. The Crown organized a raid on the safehouse as well as the arrest of Dillman, Sumnim, Chickwood, Trista Ravenlark and Klaron Shatterstone and then murdered Joane, destroying the portion of Yotia's avatar linked to her. While in the sewers the party had been attacked by enormous insects the size of men and Aynad had nearly died. She was rescued by Pherey, Mantirandubelle and Raskin, but regretted agreeing to go in the first place, and making the decision when she was as drunk as she had been the night before. Still, her clerical skills in demand as the party recovered from the battle. The plan called for Pherey, Aynad and Mantirandubelle to guard the secret entrance from the sewers to the dungeon to ensure no sewer dwelling monster cut off their escape. However, while they were guarding the escape, the trio began to experience the pain of the attacks that Mane, Walter and Vigga were suffering. Pherey went into the dungeon to warn the Joined of Vesper that the other Joined of Yotia were under attack, while Aynad and Mantie remained in the sewers, feeling the pain of their companions and worrying. Soon, the other rescuers returned with the Penderghast family and a few stowaways, but a party of soldiers led by Dame Annill DeWard and Duke Geoffry Ravenut were in hot pursuit. While fleeing through the sewers , Aynad, Pherey, and Mantirandubelle all felt the pain of Joane being murdered and the piece of Yotia's avatar in her being destroyed. Fleeing Emeron The group rendezvoused with the rest of the Joined of Yotia, as well as Chickwood, Trista Ravenlark and Klaron Shatterstone in the Hemlock Tops Forest. The Crown had organized raids on all of them, as well as Sumnim and the Great White Wizard Dillman, based on Joane's information. Thankfully none had been captured and Chickwood was able to save the rest of the Joined of Yotia. The Joined of Yotia and the Penderghasts left Emeron with Trista, who had arranged sanctuary for them in the Dwarven Mountains and Aynad looked forward to the strong dwarven alcohol she would soon be drinking. In the Thorgain Kingdom Aynad, along with the rest of the Joined of Yotia and the Penderghasts were smuggled to the Kingdom of Thorgain by Trista Ravenlark, who had arranged sanctuary in the capital with Martok Stonecutter, a high ranking priest of Clangeddin. Aynad still detested the forced confinement, but contented herself with the improved quality of alcohol. While there, a pair of dwarven assassins attempted to attack the Joined in the middle of the night. Pherey Biggsby and Archibald Penderghast fought the attackers off while the others sounded the alarm. With the church roused, the priests of Clangeddin quickly found and killed the attackers before they were able to leave church grounds. Martok launched an immediate investigation, which the Joined of Yotia assisted with. The assailants turned out to be lowlife thugs and criminals hired hastily by a go-between. It took several days of running down leads in the less savory parts of Thorgain City. The investigation revealed the true culprit: Dulmor Earthmantle, an adviser to Thane King Farim Ironbreaker himself. Martok took the intelligence to the Crown and the king ordered Dulmor's immediate arrest, however the culprit manged to slip away before the authorities closed in on him, seeming to vanish overnight. It was only weeks later when the Joined of Vesper came to Thorgain City with the real Dulmor Earthmantle that it was realized the true culprit was a Spider Person impostor who had been serving in the Royal Court for decades. Personality and Abilities Aynad is a hedonistic and indulgent woman. She is not maliciously cruel, but she does have a tendency to be self-centered. She views what is happening as a grand adventure put in her path by the Brewmaster and claims to keep the stress down by adhering to a strict alcohol regimen to keep her mind limber. Aynad is a cleric of the Brewmaster and as such can perform minor divine magic up to the second circle of power. She wears the traditional toga of the Brewmaster and wears numerous rings. Her connection to Yotia grants her a small amount of additional healing magic. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs